


The history of how three children can be worse than trolls.

by Armitages



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know I don't really know how to be funny, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Mpreg, kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: what if Bilbo have to travel, 2 days,  and Thorin have to deal with their boys Frodo (3), Frerin  (5)  and Thrain (7), and a company - AU Modern or anything you want!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The history of how three children can be worse than trolls.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes.

''WHAT?''

''Oh Thorin, don't be so dramatic. You know I am the only one who can deal with the elves here, besides, Lord Elrond will be there too, so after the meeting we will have some time just.. talking about things''

And that was the part when Bilbo told me he would spend a few days in Mirkwood. Apparently Thranduil has some deals to make to us.

 

But you know the worst part? Guess who will have to watch the three monsters? Yes, me.

-

''Great, so we'll do this together and everything will just fine'' I said ''Right?''

''Yeah, I guess so'' Thráin said.

''That's good, now.. Who wants to be the first to take a bath? '' I asked and saw their eyes getting wider ''Oh, come on, it can't be that bad''

''Not me'' Frerin ran away.

I sighed.

-

''Frerin, come back here!''

''No!''

I sighed again watching my son running naked through the halls of Erebor.

''Frerin Durin, be a good boy and come back here''

He turned around and stared at me for a few seconds, so I thought I had won this battle.

''Okay, but with one condition''

''Anything, just stop running around.. and naked''

''Nakey nakey is good''

-

Well, when I said 'anything' I did not expect this. Here I am, Thorin King Under The Mountain, taking a bath with my child.

''Frerin, let's get over with this, come here so I can wash your hair''

''Hmm'' Frerin made a noise.

''What? What is it?''

''Daddy? What are you doing?'' Oh, this is great.

''I'm giving Frerin a bath, Thráin, what do you think?''

''Oh no..'' He whispered.

''What now?''

''He doin da poo face'' Alright, when did Frodo came in? And.. What?

''Poo face?'' I said

''Yes, look'' They pointed to Frerin and only then I noticed the grimace on his face.

''By Mahal.. Frerin, don't! Not here''

''Ah, too late, daddy'' he grinned.

-

After cleaning everything, I decided to put my children to sleep, the only problem is they did not want to sleep in their rooms.

I picked Frodo up and Frerin and Thráin followed me to my room with Bilbo.

''Just for today, understood?'' I said.

''Yes'' They laughed.

Frodo laid on my chest and Frerin made my arm as a pillow. Thráin tried not to be too clingy, but a few minutes later I felt his hand on mine.

I smiled .

-

I woke to the sound of a laughter.

''See? I am Thorin, King Under the Mountain, fear me, uhhh'' I heard someone says, probably Thráin.

''And I'm Bilbo, I 'm just a hobbit, but my love Thorin can not take a day away from me'' Another voice said, Frerin, I'm sure.

''I am Thorin, I only cry for gold and when my husband yells at me'' Thráin again.

What are they doing?

When I opened my eyes I saw my crown on Thráin's head and Frerin using one of Bilbo's shirt. Frodo was sitting on the floor laughing and applauding his brothers.

Long day is what it seems. I decided to pretend not to see anything and went back to my sleep.

I'm sorry, but even The king under the mountain needs some rest.


End file.
